The War of Fire
by panda8785
Summary: A lasting war has been nearing it's end, but the Keron Army still requests reinforcements. They have decided to rely on the high school students who have spent their elementary years with practicaly nothing but military training. What will happen to this unfortunate platoon of twenty that is commanded by probably the youngest MHS student ever? Rated T for blood. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

** Hello, my name is Raikuro Riu. Before we start the story, I would like to point out that this is all FACTITIOUS. If there is an event where it seems like reality, please remember that it is all fake, and for all you humans who believe it may be real, I will remind you again that this is all fiction.**

* * *

I was twelve years old. It was the first day of summer before my first year of high school. Although we weren't officially in the military, they still wanted some of the high schoolers at our school (Since it was a military training school) to fight on the battlefield of an ongoing war. The only two, that I knew, who were not notified of this was Pururu and Zoruru (Although, I think Zoruru was just forgotten), but I only noticed that it was mostly the physically and statistically exceptional that made it to this war.

"Attention!" Someone, who was about to send us on shuttles to the planet of war, yelled, "I must admit now, some of you may not make it alive, but be thankful you are joining the battle field while we, the Keron Army, have the upper hand. I'm sure that your teachers have assigned you to platoons for this battle."

"Yes, Sir." We chorused, some voices with more fear than others.

"You will be with those platoons for the ride to Blazon. Your opponents are the Slizonians and the Blazonians. The Slizonians are your main threat. They are insect-like creatures about the size of a normal Pekoponian. They have improved hearing and sound, extreme blood lust, rapid regeneration abilities, they can take the Carbon out of their body to make a strong weapon, and their ability with weapons is off the charts. All their abilities are instinctual and they are incapable of straying from instincts. They'll never strike one of their own species, so you might be able to use that to your advantage. Blazonians are not to be underestimated either. They are Keronian sized demons, the color of coal. They can spontaneously ignite whenever necessary, meaning you may be able to burn to death. Do I need to repeat any information?"

"No, Sir." More voices wavered, including mine.

"Good, now enter the shuttles. This is a one month trip. Take the time to scheme battle strategies."

I walked onto the ship shortly after everyone else, and I was welcomed by nineteen salutes.

"General of the Army, Ma'am." They all said in sync. I had only just noticed that my platoon was larger than the others. Our teacher had only given us a shuttle number.

"At ease." I tried to keep my composer, knowing that I was desperately afraid of what was to come. I was able to name about four of the members, the other fifteen must have been from a different campus, transferring to our school (since it was the only one in the district that offered high school).

"So," Keroro jumped up, "what's going to be the plan when we get there?"

"You can't talk to a higher rank like that." Someone corrected him.

"Honestly," I intervened, "I just want you guys to treat me like a friend. I won't look down on you, if you just don't see me as a higher rank. Shall we introduce ourselves? My name is Emimi."

They went down in order, from left to right. (I appologize, but this part is going to be long, since it is a platoon of twenty.).

"Keroro." A male. He's my fairly lazy cousin.

"Giroro." A male, who's a childhood friend. He happens to be my only friend with a level head.

"Zeroro." A male. A childhood friend, who seems to do anything for friendship (I'm sure this will cause him trouble in the future).

"Kururu. Kuku~" A male. A childhood friend that I greatly respect and admire. He helped me find my love for electronics. I'm not always quite sure about his sanity, though.

"K-Korara." A rather skittish female.

"Jenana." She spoke in a soft voice. She had a scar across her stomach, and seemed very timid.

"Natoto." A male, who had fear glaze over his eyes.

"Ralulu." A male, who seemed a little too kind-hearted to be in a battle, no war, like this.

"Churara." A female. She seemed like she was on a sugar-high. She has confidence and attitude. I like her spunk!

"Beibubu!" A female with an extremely childish personality.

"I'm Biruru." The last girl in the chain. She sat with her ankles crossed and hands on her knees.

"We're Yukoko and Dokoko!" Two boys, I assume brothers, cheered. They seemed peppy.

"Huh? Oh. I'm Shubaba." He seemed deep in thought by the time the name train stopped by him.

"I'm Kiroro. It's an honor to have you as our leader." He smiled. He seemed like a very kind intellectual.

"Demomo." He was stoic. I could not pin point his personality, which I'm usually really good at.

"Ukeke." A male. He seemed very selfish.

"..." He was nudged by the guy at the end of the line, "Ototo! What was that for?!... Oh wait. I must apologize, I'm Karuru."

"I'm Bochuchu. I apologize for my brother's behavior. He's REALLY distant." This boy seemed to be a lot more focused.

"So." I chirped, "We have six girls and fourteen boys. A little unfair, if you ask me."

"C'mon!" Keroro laughed, "You're used to four to one ratios!"

"Nii-san, don't be an idiot." I sighed, "This is a seven to three ratio, not a four to one." I took my backpack off of my back and pulled out my laptop, "Now, I hope you guys have a specific weapon of expertise. Now, let's start scheming." I typed at my computer.

"Best hurry up with that." Kiroro piped, "Once we leave this military base, the internet's gone."

"No," I corrected him, "this ship has an internet hub... Here it is, Blazon. This article's written by a neighboring planet. I'll read it for you guys, 'Blazon, a warm, dry environment. The inhabitants are the Blazonians. Once a month, it rains a heavy storm and keeps a humid environment for two days.' ... short and sweet."

"Sounds like a risk to us." Yukoko and Dokoko chimed.

"I'm sure we'll have tanks of water for the other ninety percent of the month."

"But, Emimi-dono." Zeroro squeaked.

"Zeroro, it was either they destroy our planet, or we destroy theirs. Either way, it's not my choice, and we've all joined this because those who got the letters would either join this or get an F in the military training corse for as long as it takes for this war to be over." I stood up, "You know what, how about we just go to our quarters and get some rest. We've all had enough stress for one day."

"Alright!" Ukeke sprung up, "This way, right?"

"Niet. Going the direction you're heading, you'd probably take a month to find it. Pupu~" I giggled, "It's this way." I pointed in the opposite direction of where he was going, "We may not have enough rooms, but I'm pretty sure we still have to keep the gender rules." We walked to the rooms to only find seven, "So... three in a room, and one's going to have to be two."

"We'll be in the one of two." The twins responded. How are they so often in sync? This reminds me of my first anime. What was it called? Ouran High School Host Club? I think that's it. My point is, with the twins, how even when they're fighting, they can still be in complete sycranization.

"Sure."

"I wanna be with Giroro and Zeroro!" Keroro cheered.

"Just make sure you don't use Zeroro as bait if something comes into your room." I laughed at my own joke, and they ran into their new room.

"I'd like to stay with my cousin." Ralulu requested.

"Which is?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Me." Natoto raised his hand.

"Fine, but you'll need one more in that room." I recounted the rooms.

"I'd also like to stay with my brother." Bochuchu kinda demanded, but in a polite tone.

"What? I heard brother." Karuru nudged his younger brother. He really is distant.

"Alright. Anymore requests before we draw straws?" I clasped my hands together, "So far we have three groups of two and a group of three."

"Am I allowed to be alone?" Jenana piped.

"I'm sorry, bit that wouldn't be fair. I'm sure that a lot of us would rather be alone, but it's just what we have to do for the next month." I pulled some paper and a pen out of my backpack, and tore the paper into strips. I wrote the numbers on them and held them out, "This is the drawing for the boys rooms. Those who are in a group of two go to the rooms in the order they were assigned, meaning the twins in the second room, cousins in the third, and older and younger brothers in the fourth." The rooms were final. Yukoko and Dokoko were in room two. Ralulu, Natoto, and Demomo were in room three. In room four, we have Bochuchu, Karuru, and Ukeke. Kiroro, Kururu, and Shubaba belonged to room five. When we drew for the girls' rooms, I was with Beibubu and Biruru. We set out things down and looked around.

"This is a bit different than I expected." Biruru's face sunk.

"C'mon. It'll be fine. Think of it as an adventure with explosions and stuff!" Beibubu cheered.

"Alright." I examined the room and found a desk, "You don't mind if I use this, do you?" I pointed at the small, flat, elevated surface.

"Go ahead." Biruru laughed.

"Alright, so... You guys are... Umm... I must apologize. I'm extremely terrible with names." I sighed.

"I'm Biruru." She giggled.

"I'm Beibubu!" She laughed as she swung her legs from the only bed.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to catalogue that. Let's see." I typed away at my computer, "I knew I should've brought a tape recorder." I bowed my head in defeat. I don't remember much after that, I guess I fainted from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up earlier than everyone. I wasn't surprised, since I was always the first to wake back at home. I looked at the time to see it was only four. I decided to get up and get used to the interior of the ship. I found the kitchen, dining room, training room, and commander's room before I got bored. In the commander's room, there was a monitor, control panel, desk, and office supplies. I looked at the control panel, wondering what it was used for. On the bar of yellow at the top, it said "Dream Scanner." I pressed a button, and the monitor turned on. It said in red font, "Which quarters would you like to use for examination?" I only saw seven icons with have of the rooms having three dots.

"Are these the bed rooms? Do the dots mean those who are asleep?" I fumbled around the controls. I chose the seventh icon (Since that was where my roommates are). The screen split into two separate videos. One had Beibubu drowning in ice cream the other had Biruru burning on the battle field, "I understand that fear causes nightmares, but this is a bit much for those our age."

"What are you doing in here?" Keroro walked in.

I jumped, "What are YOU doing in here? This is the commander's room."

"You would've let me in sooner or later. You weren't like this at school, so why get authoritative now?"

"Because these guys expect me to lead."

"Honestly, they can tell that you're younger, so I kinda doubt it."

"They were told that the only missing one was the General of the Army, though. They should see me as a rank and not as an underling."

"Emimi," he put his hand on my shoulder, "act your age, not your IQ number."

"I could say the same for you, Nii-san." I sighed.

"Don't be rude. I was just trying to calm you down. We're all scared for this war."

"We will win and we will survive. The sun never sets on the Keron Army."

"You should just loosen up and forget about your military orientation." He started to walk off.

"Wait. Do you want to make breakfast with me for everyone?"

"Sure, but we don't know when everyone's waking up."

"Sure we do. I set an alarm just now. Every morning, everyone will be up by five. We need to train as if we were on the battlefield."

"You could be a little nicer." He pouted and we walked over to the kitchen.

After we got into the kitchen, we heard a loud alarm, "Louder than expected, but hopefully effective. Let's see if they follow instincts and go straight for the food." I walked over to the fridge and saw a note on it. It said, 'Type in the food item requested and it will be sent immediately.' I typed into the screen all the ingredients for waffles, multiplied by twenty. I found four waffle irons and set then down, "Nii-san, I need you to man these two. We can get this twice as fast with the both of us."

"Alright," I gave him the ingredients, "but I haven't made a meal since mom taught you how to cook."

"So, I like to cook. Don't make me have to teach you how to make something so basic." I laughed, and mixed the ingredients together to make the batter. I put my first batch into the irons and watched Keroro struggle, "What are you trying to do?"

"Not use too much flour." He slowly poured the powder into the bowl.

"Give me that. You just man the irons and take them out when you see a green light. You hear me? Green light... not red."

"Got it! Green light!" He ran over to the irons and stared, "It smells good so far!"

"Thanks." I took in the sweet smell of almost finished batter.

"Excuse me?" One of the girls stepped into the kitchen.

"Yes... um.." I tried to remember her name.

"Churara." Keroro reminded me.

"Thanks." I grabbed a plate and handed it to her, "Do you want a waffle? Keroro's about to take one out of the iron in a minute. I can get you some toppings, if you'd like."

"Thank you." She giggled and took the plate, "Can I have some strawberries?"

"Sure." I ran over to the fridge and punched in the word, 'sliced strawberries' and received a huge, red bowl.

"Is there any way I could help?" She watched Keroro take the waffle out of the iron and put it onto her plate.

"If you want, it'd be nice if you could just pull toppings out of the fridge. You just type what you want and it appears."

"Got it!" She started typing and pulled out a bunch of things like maple syrup, sugar, whipped cream, and berries.

"Smells so good!" Zeroro stepped in.

"Hey Zeroro!" I cheered, "You remember these, right? It's my recipe!"

"Yeah! I remember these from that sleep over at Keroro-kun's house!" He laughed and grabbed a plate, taking one of the three waffles from the main plate that Keroro have just taken off the iron.

"Are you three acquainted?" Churara looked up from her spot on the table into the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Keroro cheered, "Zeroro, Giroro, and I are friends and Emimi's my cousin."

"Nii-san, they're my friends too." I poured the batter into the irons.

"Can we have some food?" The twins stepped in.

"Sure..." I tried to remember their names, but gave up, "How are you guys in sync anyways?"

"We are always together." One of them started.

"We have the same reaction to things, so we already anticipate what the other's going to say." The other finished.

"We are fourteen, after all. If we spent everyday of our lives together, it shouldn't be surprising that we're in utter synchronization." The chimed.

"You're fourteen?" I tried to start conversation.

"Yeah. We'll eat this in our room." The started to walk off.

"No you won't. Take this meal to get familiar with the rest of your platoon!" I ran after them.

"You can't tell us what to do." One snickered.

"You're noticeably younger, anyways." The other laughed.

"I AM you're General of the Army. Sit down now."

"Geez. The power's going straight to you're head already?" They sat down at the table.

"She's been General of the Army since first grade." Keroro piped, "If the power had gone to her head, I wouldn't be here today."

"Very funny, Nii-san." In less than half an hour, everyone had already sat at the table with a meal in front of them. There was a lot of chatter between friends and family. I spent a long time talking to Kururu, who had sat next to me, about some plans we should have prepared for when we land on Blazon.

"Emimi-dono?" Natoto spoke up.

"Yes... um..."

"That's Natoto." Keroro whispered into my ear.

"Of course you'd know." I whispered back.

Natoto laughed, "I'm sure we've all been wondering, but how old are you?"

"Natoto-senpai," Churara leaned over in order to see his face, "you NEVER ask a girl for her age."

"Sure you can. There's no law written in stone about it, and besides, we've all been wondering; I just have the guts to ask."

"I don't mind anyways." I laughed, playing with the scarf wrapped around my neck, "I'm twelve years old, since I skipped pre-school and kindergarten." Everyone was silent, looking directly at me, "What?'

"The battlefield's no place for a twelve year old." Shubaba had a worried expression on his face, "Top of the class or not, you'll probably die."

"I happen to be a really good twelve year old... erm..."

"Shubaba." Keroro sighed at my hopelessness.

"I knew that." I waved my hand, dismissing him.

"No you didn't. You should study the names tonight." He laughed.

"You're one to talk. I remember that you just copied off my tests for some time now. Did you ever study for that?" I stared him down.

"Sorry. Go clean your swords or something." He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, well maybe I will!" I yelled after him.

"So, you two are family?" Ralulu piped.

"Yeah." I rested my chin on the table, "Ever since my parents died, I've been stuck with that doofus." I noticed what I said after I said it. I've never told anyone aside from Giroro, Zeroro, and Kururu. Why am I talking about it now? Apologetic looks came from every side of the table, "Why does everyone give me that pathetic look whenever I tell that story?" I stood up.

"S-sorry." Korara muttered.

I sighed, "No, I should be the one to apologize. I'm sorry for lashing out." I walked out and to the training room.

"You really need to control your anger." Kururu had been following me.

"Which is why I'm here. I need to vent, so please stay out of this room if you don't want to die."

"You wouldn't dare." He laughed and walked over to a control panel behind a glass window.

"What are you doing?"

"Setting this up. I was messing with it earlier. You want intermediate, right?" I heard a knob crank.

"Sure. How do these work?"

"Keronian-like mechanical targets will come out of that door," He pointed at a door that was locked from the other side, "and you have to hit the vital points in order to deactivate them. I believe they are able to shape shift into other species specifically for simulations."

"Can you switch it to Slizonian, by any chance? I have to be prepared how to fight them."

"That will be hard. Slizonians have an exponentially higher regeneration rate than us, so they may be unable to die." He had a look of fear, that I will never forget, etched into his face.

"I have a theory, but I need to be sure."

"Explain the theory."

I unsheathed my swords from behind me, "If I were to extract a vital organ, then maybe I could infact kill it. For example, the heart cells have more mitochondria than any other cell in the body, and cellular regeneration only means that the cells replicate faster. If I can get rid of the head or something extremely vital, then no other cell will be able to replicate itself. The only problem is that this requires absolute hand to hand combat. A ranged weapon is unable to decapitate a being, so I need to have a feel for how to kill them."

"You have a good point." He typed at the panel, "I'll program everything the universe knows about them into it. This should be almost as realistic as possible. Remember that all pain is just a simulation based on this holographic projection."

I heard a click and a beam of light constructed a life size Slizonian, "So they really are Pekoponian sized." I examined it.

"Back up. The simulation is about to start."

I jumped back, and in almost no time, the hologram started moving. It raised it's arm and a dark grey (almost, but not quite black) weapon formed around it's arm. This must be it's weapon. I charged and I swung over to strike. It hit me and I fell to the ground, "Kururu! That actually hurt!" I yelled.

"I told you so, but do you ever listen?" He started typing something.

"I FEEL LIKE MY RIBS ARE BROKEN, BAKA!" I shouted.

"Fine." The Slizonian disappeared and the pain left my side. My tail still hurt from the landing, though, "Happy there, princess?"

"Very funny." I stood up and walked into the room he was in, "Let's try seeing the movements instead of actual hand on hand combat."

"You know they'll all have different tactics, right?"

"Maybe not. All they know is instinctual, so they might use the same tactical offense. Have one of the robot things fight it so that I can study what's going on."

"Aight." He did so, and the Slizonian didn't move.

"You had it set to attack, right?"

"It is."

I opened the door and it started charging. I shut the door as fast as I could, "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"It's set to attack anything Keronian."

"But that robot's considered Keronian in the data banks."

"Yes, but this has universally known data into it."

"So?"

"You remember when that man was explaining to us about the Slizonians?"

"Yeah. They have increased hearing and... smell. Don't tell me we may have found something out." I walked to the window in the room to see the Slizonian wandering around, "Is it possible their blind?"

"Very. That would explain the increased hearing and smell. It's probably making up for that." He typed it into the data files.

"Which doesn't put them at a disadvantage. We need to find a weak point. Have the robot attack it."

"Alright." He pressed a button and our mechanical companion started charging. The Slizonian did the same thing that it did to me but a few minutes ago.

"That's the exact thing that happened to me a while ago."

"Yes it is. Just pay attention." The robot did the same thing, this time dodging the attack and running behind the Slizonian. A dark grey barrier formed in order to separate the two opponents, but then large spikes shot out, knocking down the robotic ally of ours.

"So stay out of the blind spot..."

"Just shut up and watch." It started over. The robot charged and dodged the attack, but this time jumping onto the Slizonian's weapon and going for a punch. It was nocked down by the grey morphing into a spike, attacking the neck. The next time, the robot charged, but instead of jumping to dodge the attack it ducked and moved it's arm as if to decapitate the being with an invisible sword, "This is hopeless. It'll probably take a month just to figure out how to dodge without harm."

"No, wait. Let me take another shot." I walked towards the door.

He temporarily turned it off, "Don't die."

"It's impossible, Senpai." I walked to where the robot had stood. The simulation had started, and I charged." The Slizonian this time dodged and got behind me. It couldn't have been able to change it's tactics for only one form of offensive. I turned around and blocked an attack with my sword. It swung once more, and I did a couple of back flips in order to get further away from the threat. This time, it charged after me, and I ducked I made the final blow, just like how the robot did earlier, "Did you program it to change tactics?!"

"How could I? It only has data, no modifications."

"I think I broke my arm in the process... CAN YOU TURN THIS OFF? THE PAIN IS UNBEARABLE!"

He clicked a button, "You're suck a cry baby. All you're doing is proving everyone's point that the battlefield is no place for a twelve year old."

"Screw you, Kururu. I'm going to my room."

"Have fun!" He mocked in a girlish manner.

I walked into my room, turned on the radio, and switched it to the Pekopon station (Which is mostly English, but has some Japanese thrown into it, "Jealousy, turning saints into the sea. Swimming through sick lullabies. Choking on your alibis, but it's just the price I pay. Destiny is calling me. Open up my eager eyes, cause I'm Mister Brightside~" I sang along and sprawled out on the bed. It was only morning (Based on where I used to live... there's technically no morning in space), but I was already tired. I know that give it time and someone will disturb me, but I somehow managed to fall asleep soundly. That night, I had a glimmer of hope in my dreams, instead of the usual nightmares that I have grown used to.


	3. Chapter 3

"Emimi. Wake up." I heard a feminine voice and felt someone rock me.

"Can I please have a five minute interval, Auntie?" I moaned, thinking I was back home.

"Auntie? It's me, Churara."

"Churara? Who's that?" I slowly got up to see a yellow and green face, "Oh, Ch-Churara-senpai? I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. Everyone's waiting for you in the main corridor."

"Why would they wait for me? I thought we've already established that I'm too young for the battlefield." I rubbed my eyes.

"Well, you are the commander, and it's the commander's job to give us daily training." She pulled at my arm.

"Yes, but you guys should train on your own and not disturb my rest." I laid back onto the bed.

"Sure, you can have everyone think you're a weak child that can't do anything on the battle field." She started to walk off.

"I'll be there in a bit." I sighed.

"Alright!" She cheered, "See you in a few!"

I grabbed my swords, scarf, and phone from the floor next to me and walked over to the main corridor. The first thing I saw was nineteen faces (most of them different from the next), "Attention!" I shouted. They all quieted down, "Now, I believe there's an obstacle course somewhere, so I say we run through that first. Any objections?"

"Yes." Kururu raised his hand, "What about those of us who are fairly physically out of shape, like tactical engineers?"

"No exceptions, Kururu-senpai." I sighed.

"But-"

"NO exceptions." I repeated, deadpanned, "Are there any more objections?" The room fell silent, "Good, now let's see if I can remember where we're going." I turned around and started walking. I was actually spot on with my first try.

"So," Keroro spoke up, "you can remember a room you found this morning, but you can't remember names that you learned yesterday?"

"Don't patronize me." I walked through and saw an above average obstacle course, "Who want's to go first?" The room fell silent. I looked down to the opposite side of the room to see a bell, "Alright. I guess I'll go first. Kururu? Does this turn on or do I just have to run through?"

He looked around, "It looks like there's a control panel over there." He walked over to a panel that was different from the training room earlier. He pressed a button and holographic scythes and dangerous obstacles appeared, "It's just like earlier; most forms of pain are illusionary kuku~"

"Like earlier?" Bochuchu questioned me.

"You better not be putting yourself in danger, Imouto." Churara had a worried expression on her face.

"Imouto?" I felt like I was hit in the back of the head with a brick.

"It means little sister in Pekopon's Japanese."

"I know what it means. I'm just asking why you chose to call me that." I walked the start of the course, ready to start the simulation.

"It just felt right." She giggled, "Ganbatte! Don't get hurt out there, Imouto!"

I surveyed the moving objects, thinking of a probable path to take.

"The timer will start when you step past that line." Kururu motioned to a dark red beam of light in front of me.

"Aight." I did a few small jumps in place in order to get my blood flowing. By the time I was mentally prepared, I charged. First was running through tires, which was easy enough since I did this every day in my extra class time. Next was hurdles that were about half my size. I managed to barely get through those... The third obstacle was empty. A beam of light barely grazed my face, and I unsheathed my swords, managing to avoid anymore damage.

"Daijobu, Emimi?!" I heard Keroro yell.

"NII-SAN! DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" I yelled back, much louder. Fourth was crawling under barbed wire, which I somehow managed to pass without the slightest scratch. Second to last was avoiding the scythes. I only got a not so deep cut in my shin and a deeper mark across my eye. The last quest held five robotic humanoids (of two different species), ready to attack. The first one charged, the rest following, and I managed to jump out of the way so that I could study the creatures' movements. One of the forms was about the same size as a Pekoponian and had an insect like physic. The other was about the same size of an adult Keronian. Both of the Keronian size ones burst into flames (one orangish red the other blue). They charged again and reached out to grab my arms, that I immediately swung closer to me. The insect-like one made the same movement as the hologram earlier then punched me in the gut while I was in the air. A metallic taste entered my mouth. I had never tasted this before. What was it? I collapsed and spat out a puddle of red. Was this... my blood? I had never seen it anywhere aside from on the out side of my skin. This couldn't be my blood. Blood's a bright red color. It's not this dark of a shade. I felt a nausea spell come upon me. I realized that these humanoids were programmed to behave just like the aliens we are to fight on Blazon. I just decided to get up and just run past them as fast as I could. I pressed the large, red button on a pedestal and the creatures shut down.

"You were suppose to fight those." Kururu corrected me.

"A proper soldier knows when to end the battle." I panted, clutching my bruised side, "Can you please turn off the holographic projector?" He did so, and the pain caused by all weapon vanished, "Thank you." I sighed and ran over to where everyone else was.

"How come you're not injured?" Kiroro had examined my rib cage, which was noticeably damaged only but a minute ago.

"Any and all pain and damages are all simulated." I rubbed my tail, which was still bruised from earlier, and looked up at a clock to see my record was 10.42.89 minutes.

"Me next!" Ukeke cheered.

Everyone went up, and everyone got injured somehow. No one was able to beat the final stage without running past it, nor were they able to beat my score. The closest one to my score was Ralulu with his score of 15.28.74 minutes. I took a few hours in order to finish everyone's attempt. Kururu was the last to go, and he was immediately diced by the time he attempted running through the scythes. I turned off the simulation and he sprung up from the 'dead,' disappointed in himself.

"Alright! That concludes today's training!" I clasped my hands together, "And look at the time! It's time for dinner! Well, I'll leave you guys to eat." I yawned, "I'm not hungry, so I'll just got to bed." I dismissed them and started walking off.

"Do you only know how to sleep?" Shubaba questioned me.

"Tactic developing, fighting, eating, and sleeping's my life. If you guys want me to eat with you I will, but I need to read through some data." Honestly, I just wanted to take the time studying everyone's names, since I know that type of data is on the ship specifically for medical reasons.

"No. You don't have to, Imouto." Churara piped.

"Y-yeah... Just get your rest." Keroro told me. He's the only one on this ship that understands how I get when I don't get enough sleep, and he doesn't want to be the one to deprive me of my way out, I heard a few similar voices.

"How come the youngest of us just happens to be the least responsible?"

"It only makes sence, Nii-san."

I decided to ignore them.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while, and she will be loved~" I woke up to the blaring sound of my headphones. I guess I must've fell asleep on my laptop, and ended up ramping up the volume. I turned the volume down and saw Biruru and Beibubu fast asleep. I turned to my computer, finalizing my memorization of all the names. Why do I have such a large platoon? I may never receive an answer for that question, but at least I'll NEVER be bored.

"Emimi-kun? Go to bed." Biruru murmured in a fairly quiet voice. I did so, afraid I was in trouble.

* * *

"RING!" The bell went off and woke me back up. I covered my ears. I had forgotten that I had that set for daily.

"Alright... Let's get this Hell over with." I wobbled out the door and bumped into a taller figure, "Hey. Watch it."

"Emimi-dono? You're moody this morning." It was Natoto.

"I'm sorry, Natoto. I'm not used to waking up at the same time as any one. I need to wake up completely before I come into social contact." I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Hey, you remembered my name." He laughed.

"Yeah, I was up all night learning everyone's names." I started for the kitchen.

"Oh?" He followed, "Is that why you skipped out on dinner?"

"Yeah. That was a huge mistake."

"Food's important for your body to function, so you should eat-"

"Three meals and two snacks a day. I am able to recall information."

"Temper... I just didn't think you knew."

"Why? 'Cuz I'm younger than you guys, I don't know anything?"

"Is that what got you upset yesterday?"

I sighed, "Was it that noticeable?"

"Not really. I just have a way with noticing the slightest flaws of others."

"I wouldn't call it a flaw." I stepped into the kitchen and pondered on what the plan for breakfast should be.

"If it's uncontrollable, then it's a flaw. You seem to have a knack for suppressing it, though." He leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, well, my psychologist helped me learn how to cope with stressful situations, especially since I live with Keroro." I pulled a box of cereal out of the pantry.

"Oh. I'm sorry for mentioning that."

"No, it's fine." I set the box down,"We should have a clean slate if we end up dying on the battlefield. Tell no lies; keep no secrets." I pulled a jug of milk out of the fridge.

"So," Demomo stepped in, "the youngest turns out to be the wisest now. She thinks she's all that, doesn't she?"

"Shut up, Demomo."

"Oh, so you can learn? Doesn't matter. What's for breakfast, Chickadee?"

"Well, I'm having cereal and milk, and you can have whatever you can stuff in that pie hole of yours." I refrained from attacking him.

"Awe. That's no fun. Women are supposed to cook for the men, aren't they?" He laughed.

"Shut up, Demomo." Natoto stood up for me.

"And why should I? Weren't you the one to complain about how lazy she is last night?"

"My opinion has changed. She seems to be a respectable commander for the platoon's success."

"Well, I guess I'll catch you on the flip-side." He turned around and started to walk away, "I don't want to get in a fight with either of you quite yet."

"And Katata wonders why I have social anxiety." I murmured under my breath, remembering my psychologist.

"Pardon?" Natoto looked into my direction.

"It's nothing that concerns you." I sighed and took my bowl into the dining room.

"But you just said 'Tell no lies; keep no secrets.'" He used my own words against me.

"Alright." I sighed, "My psychologist doesn't know why I'm socially anxious, but if she saw things like this, she'd understand my reasons." I sat down.

"That and you were mute for four years." Keroro stepped in and sat next to me, "And you have been getting better with your social activity."

"Yeah, but I still try to bypass it." I stood up and started for my room.

"Where are you going now? I just got here."

"I'm going to the commander's room. I just want to be left alone right now." I didn't turn around to face him.

"Wait a second." Natoto grabbed my arm.

"Don't make me have to throw you to the ground, Natoto." I slid out of his grip.

"Well there's no need to be rude." A greenish blue figure stepped in front of me.

"Ukeke-dono, let me pass." I looked up at him (since he was taller).

"I'm sorry we're going to have to do this, General of the Army." I heard Yukoko and Dokoko behind me. They grabbed me by the arms and the next thing I knew, my bowl was shattered and I was in rope.

"That was a little too far you two." Shubaba stepped into the room.

"What are you four doing? Untie me this instant before I report you to the Keron Army!" I ordered.

"No." Yukoko kneeled down, "We cannot allow you to just ditch things. First you ran out on breakfast, next you didn't want to do training, and let's not forget last when you completely ignored dinner. They say platoons are supposed to be like family, but you're just the lazy lamb."

"Nii-san, give her a break. She is our official, and if she yells murder, Churara-senpai may come running. You know how scary she can get." Dokoko whimpered, as if reminiscing on a horrid memory.

"That blob of estrogen won't get us." Ukeke sat in front of me, "And if she does, she won't be able to untie the rope. You two were the best at knot tying during our campouts."

"So, you four were acquaintances long before we were trapped in this metal canister?" I tried to distract them as I moved my arms behind me. Good at knot tying or not; I'm a master escape artist.

"Yeah. I apologize for the twins and Ukeke-dono." Shubaba sat in a chair, "They have been scheming ever since we were little, and they seem to not like to not cause trouble." He sighed, already exhausted.

"Oh? So you're telling me you're not part of this scheme?" I managed to pull a loop out of the knot.

"Yeah." He was looking at my right arm (Which was in charge of 87% of my rescue). Could he tell what I was attempting?

"Shut up Shubaba. Let us deal with this." Ukeke laughed, thinking he had succeeded.

"Hey, do you guys want to hear a story from a personal life experience?" I untied the rope, but held it loosely in place.

"Not really." The twins responded.

I ignored their comment, "Once there was someone who called a girl too young, weak, sort, and ignorant. What happened to him?" I sprung up, grabbed my swords, and went into a defensive position, "He ended up hospitalized, but it was Giroro. If a friend ended up in the hospital, you'll end up dead. Now I suggest you turn around and go into you're daily business."

Ukeke threw a punch, "It doesn't matter, I always win." I hit him with the back of my sword and he fell to the ground.

"You NEVER enter a fight unarmed. You really are denser than I thought."

"Ukeke-senpai," the twins were shaking, "we should leave now."

"Fine." Ukeke wiped the little blood he had off the corner of his mouth, "I'll get you some day." They walked off

"What the hell was that for?" Keroro whined.

"They're just ignorant." Churara walked in, "They've always been the bullies of our school. I'm proud of you, Imouto, for beating them. You're taking after your older sister." She laughed.

"Churara-senpai, we aren't blood related." I walked into to walk way between the dining room and halls and picked up the former bowl.

"Be happy that Demomo wasn't with them, that's when they're not afraid to fight full out." She walked into the kitchen and came back with paper towels.

"How come you didn't come out sooner?"

"Well, I heard the bowl break, so I came here, but I had confidence in you. I guess I wanted to see how long it'd take for you to figure it out." She handed me the roll of paper towels and kneeled down to help me pick up the tiny shards.

"I guess that makes some sense... Nee-chan?" The word was unfamiliar to me, but it felt nice to use it.

"Hey, I have a proposition for tonight." She giggled.

"Is it for the whole platoon?" Keroro asked from behind us. I had forgotten he was in the room.

"No. I propose that we have a girl's night tonight." She nudged me.

"Girl's night? Maybe... what's a girl's night?" I asked.

"You don't know what a girl's night is? Well, we spend time together without any boys. There are games and snacks and gossip."

"Sounds fun. Get the rest of the girls to agree and we can either hold it in your room or mine." I laughed. Until I came onto this ship, I had only spent time with boys. It's be nice to have a feminine touch to my chain of friends.

"Can we hold it in yours?"

"Sure. I'm going to have to move some wires out of the way, but we can get it to work.

* * *

The rest of the day was the same routine of breakfast, scheming, lunch, training, and dinner. By the time dinner was over, I decided to learn more about the enemy through simulations. After that, I went to my room to see five girls in an almost complete circle.

"Imouto, You're late." Churara laughed.

"I'm sorry, but you said tonight. It's alway night in space, so I thought you wouldn't notice and wait." I sighed and mounted my swords on the wall.

"Well, you're here now!" Beibubu cheered.

"Can we play a game not that everyone's here?" Biruru giggled.

"H-how about truth or dare?" Korara piped. I hadn't heard her speak since we all introduced ourselves.

"I second that!" Churara cheered and grabbed a bottle out of a box.

"How about Emimi goes first?" Beibubu turned towards me.

I sat down in the open spot next to Churara, "I don't know how to play, so how about one of you go first?"

"Alright. I'll go first, to show you how to play, and it'll go around the circle starting with you." Churara spun the bottle. It landed on Jenana, "Alright. Truth or dare?"

"Truth?" She still spoke in a quiet voice.

"Alrighty! How did you get that scar on your stomach?" Churara asked. We all drove our attention to Jenana, because we've all been wondering.

"C-can I change it to dare?" She was shaking.

"No." Churara responded, bluntly.

"But I promised not to tell anyone." She teared up.

"If you don't want to answer, you don't have to. You'll just lose." Churara sighed, not wanting to force anyone to do something they don't want to. She passed the bottle to me.

I spun the bottle and it landed on Churara, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She responded, chipper as usual.

"Why do you call me Imouto?" I asked.

"Well," She took a second to think, "you're like a little sister to me, and I feel like I have to always be there for you."

"Really?" I passed the bottle down the circle.

"Yeah."

The bottle kept spinning and truths and dares were thrown everywhere. By the time it spun towards me, it had been Churara's turn.

"Alright, Imouto. Truth or dare?" She had a wry smile on her face.

"Dare!" I cheered, confident to take on anything.

"I dare you to tell us any and all information about your history. We are allowed to ask as many questions as possible at the end. You must answer all questions truthfully." The room went silent.

"... Well," I didn't know where to start, "First, when I was three, my parents were shot and killed in our house by a murderer. After that, I moved in with my aunt, uncle, and Keroro, because my older brother didn't have enough funds to care for the both of us. I wouldn't talk for four years, and my aunt took me to see a psychiatrist. During the sessions, I was given a pen and paper to write out anything until I was once again able to speak." I fumbled around with my scarf, "Once I turned seven, I had my first day of school. I had already learned how to read and write, so I was allowed to skip pre-school and kindergarten. I had a mock platoon that consisted of me, Keroro, Giroro, Zeroro, and Kururu. When we got our first mission, a space rhinoceros had escaped the zoo, knocked down all of the trees by the campus and started charging toward us. I managed to stop it and I was given the title 'General of the Army.' A couple of boring years of school later brings us to this day."

"Not as good of a life story as I thought." Churara sighed, "And how old's your brother?"

"We're exactly sixteen years and thirteen hours apart." I held the scarf closer to me.

"What's with that scarf anyways?" Biruru asked.

"It was a parting gift from Onii-san. Other than Keroro, it's the only thing that reminds me of what a family is."

"Are there any boys you liked within that time line?" Churara giggled, unable too keep a straight face.

"I'd rather not talk about that." I looked down to the floor, noticing that my face had turned into a darker shade of pink.

"Aww, c'mon. We don't kiss and tell!" Churara laughed again.

"W-what?" I stammered.

"It's a Pekoponian phrase." Biruru intervened, "It basically means your secret's safe with me."

"Well... there was always one boy..." I said slowly, feeling my face burst into a bright red hue.

"Is he on the ship?" Beibubu questioned.

"Y-yes..." I looked down towards the ground, not liking this game anymore.

"Who?" Churara laid down on her stomach.

"I quit this game..." I stood up, "I'm going to go get some food." I pulled Churara's tail in frustration for her asking that question.

"Don't pull my tail! You'll rip the piercing off! Do you even know what that means! That's a perverted move that adults use! Never do that again, Imouto!" She was mad.

"I-I'm sorry, Nee-chan." I said in a low, soft voice and walked out.

"Maybe you could've been a little easier on her. She's just a kid. There's know way she could've known." A voice that I couldn't piece together came through the door.

"You're probably right. Either way, she hurt me."

"She seems like one who was virtually isolated from the world. Maybe you should think before you yell, Senpai."

"That would make sense. It's either that, or her only friends are boys. I'll apologize when she gets back. I'm a little too lazy to get up."

"Senpai, maybe you should just let her sleep. She looks exhausted, and that may be the best thing you could do for her."

"You're probably right, but she probably hates me now."

"She did just call you Nee-chan a minute ago. There's no possible way she could hate you."

I walked off, both not wanting to hear anymore and to get the snacks I had promised.


	5. Chapter 5

**For those of you who read my work religiously, I'm holding a Q&A session on YouTube at ** watch?v=6NebEG7yhGY **and I will have a video response, so you will be able to see my face. You can ask me something directly or you can ask any of my original characters. I don't know whether or not I can voice them properly, but I will try.**

A loud bell tolled as if the day were the Resonance Festival. I was back home with everyone. Keroro, Onii-san, Auntie, Uncle. They were all there with me, watching the parade, me being in the front. The beautiful colors of blues, purples, greens, grays, and yellows. Everything was tranquil. Clank! The cheers turned to screams of terror. The enemy has infiltrated our planet. Unable to control my body, I drew my swords and turned around, slicing my own beloved family into a lifeless form.

"I thought you loved us." I heard my older brother wince his final words before he collapsed onto a puddle of dark red blood.

* * *

I awoke screaming in a well lit room with some beeping noise echoing through my skull. My sight was blurry and my hearing was not quite clear.

"She's awake." A feminine voice echoed.

"I heard." This time, it was a male voice. I heard a sound of wheels on tile and suddenly saw a bright flash of light, "Emimi?" The voice spoke again, "If you can hear me, let me know if you feel any brain damage."

"What do you mean?" I murmured, "Of course I don't have any dain brmage." I was joking, but he didn't take it that way.

"I'm going to have to document that..." He said and the sound of the wheels moved away.

"She's obviously joking, Natoto-Senpai." The female voice murmured in the distance.

"N-Natoto?" I sat up, "Yeah... I'm joking..." My vision started to clear up. I saw Korara and Natoto. They were sitting at a white desk in the white room. Natoto wore a lab coat that he probably found laying around and Korara stood next to him, almost her usual self. She didn't seem as nervous as when we first met.

"Well, I guess that's a relief. Do you remember what happened before you were unconscious?" He looked directly at me.

"I went to grab a snack..." I looked around the room, "Where are we?"

"Sick Bay." Korara smiled tenderly.

"It took us a while to find it." Natoto sighed.

"Well, how long have I been out?"

"About..." He flipped through some papers on a clipboard, "two weeks exactly."

"Shoot!" I sprung out of bed and collapsed to the ground.

"Careful. You sprained your ankle. It needs just a few more days to heal." Korara ran over to me and helped me up.

"But it's only a week and three days until we land. I have to train in order to survive." I got out of her grip to fall again.

"This is why I was hoping she wouldn't wake up until she had fully recovered." Natoto said from behind me. I felt a pressure in the side of my neck, then I could not feel my muscles, "She gets easily agitated and doesn't think straight for the first hour."

"You know this how?" Korara lifted me up and put me back on the bed.

"I read her file, and talked to her aunt. Turns out she's beed unconscious three times within the past four years." He put a needle in a box that said 'Biohazard' in bold font.

"When did you talk to my aunt?" I tried to move my arm, but I could only get my fingers to twitch.

"She called last week to check up on you and your cousin." He crossed his arms, "And you should REALLY change your ringtone. It's highly inappropriate. Do you even understand it, because it's in Pekopon's english."

"Yeah I understand it. I took English as an elective and Japanese at the community college over summer." I tried with all of my strength to move my arm again, but my elbow only moved thirty degrees.

"Just sit back and relax." Korara put my from a lying down position to a sitting up, "If you need anything, I'll be glad to help."

"Can I have something to eat?" I murmured.

"Sure! It'll be better than being fed through a needle, I'll tell you that." She ran off.

There was utter silence. I just looked at the ceiling, forming shapes that aren't originally there.

"Can I trust to sit still if I uncease your muscles?" He held a serum and a different needle.

"I probably have no choice." I sighed, "It's better than not being able to move at all."

"Alright," he got up and put the needle up to my neck, "how strong are you?"

"Why?"

"Well, one of the side-effects are muscle spasms... and I don't want you breaking me or Sick Bay."

"I'm not good in hand to hand combat, so I'm pretty sure Sick Bay will be fine. Just jump back immediately after you inject me just incase I in fact am strong enough to hurt you." I laughed at the thought.

"Alright." He prodded me in the neck. I winced, since the serum felt as if it were burning me from the inside. He jumped back, "Sorry if that hurt."

"Oh... it's fine. I've had worse in school." My fingers twitched uncontrollably as I slowly got up.

"Was that seriously it? I went through the trouble of jumping back for your fingers to tw-" He was interrupted by my arm swinging behind me, hitting a lightbulb, "Well, that's more like it. Sorry."

"It's alright... is that going to be it, or should I move away from hazards?" I pulled the glass out of my hand.

"That should be it. Let me help with that." He went over to his desk and grabbed gauze, tweezers, ointment, a bottle, a cotton ball, and tape.

"Thanks." I tried to get a stuck piece out.

"No problem. Anything for an ally." He first took the tweezers and examined the back of my hand for all the remnants.

"So, you prefer the medical field?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was never good with weapons like my cousin. I chose the medical field because I thought that Ralulu could do all the fighting and I could do all the patchwork. I'm tempted to work as a biologist when I'm allowed to apply for the Keron Army. I'd be great to experiment with life." He tried to pull out a stubborn piece of glass, "It turns out that Korara has had some training in the field, so she wanted to work as my assistant so that she could learn more. I read so many books as a kid that when it comes to real life situations, it's a piece of cake. I think this is why I'm in this platoon, because everyone else is more offensive or inventive."

"Most likely. I don't know what the military's planing, but whatever it is, they want us to be a part of it." I cringed when he dislodged the glass from the bone, "I know that war's terrible. I haven't quite experience it myself, but my older brother said that he has. It was one against all."

"Do you mean Plan Alpha One?"

"How did you know?"

"I have an older sister. She graduated about a year ago and told me to not come close to anyone. I just hope the new Admiral that's coming to ranks about three months from now, since the current one cannot go for reelection, sees it as the mutiny it is and cancels the plan." He grabbed the bottle and cotton ball and poured the clear liquid over the cotton, "This is going to hurt a bit."

I cringed, "What the heck is that?" I growled through my teeth.

"Rubbing alcohol. It's supposed to kill any infection in the living tissue." He finished the process, applied the ointment, and wrapped my hand in gauze, "So, I'm going to assume that you're brother had successfully passed Alpha One?"

"Yes, and afterwards he joined the military. He just told me to drop out or get expelled before senior year so that I could still apply for the military and not be forced to kill during high school... kinda implausible not to kill now."

"That is true. Who did your brother have to kill?"

"I never asked. I could tell that it pained him to remember."

"My sister was forced to kill her lover. He actually committed suicide so that she could get out of the room alive and not be forced to starve to death. To this day, she still weeps for him." He taped the gauze in order to secure it, but he still held my hand, "I didn't like all the other guys she had dated before. They would either torment me or just seem too perverted. None of them seemed good enough for my almost perfect sister, but he... he was the only one who didn't just want her for sex or money. He'd always visit and play a game or two, not considering excluding me."

I felt him squeeze my hand, "It's alright." I pat his head.

"I'm ba- did something happen while I was gone?" Korara was standing with a tray of food in the doorway.

"N-nothing happened..." He turned around, not wanting Korara to see him cry. Did it hurt his masculinity?

"We were just talking about heart felt things. Platoon members need to always know more about each other so that they can tell the difference between real and one in disguise." I laughed fakely.

"Aight then. I got you some food!" She held out a tray of food and set it down on my lap. There was an assortment of fruits, protein, and dairy, "I hope you're not vegetarian or vegan."

"No, it's fine." I waved my hand dismissivley, "Believe it or not, I'm probably seventy-five percent carnivorous anyways. I'll eat fruits and veggies, since a lot of them are delicious." I looked back at the tray, paying special attention to a star shaped fruit, "What's this?"

"It's starfruit. It's supposedly good and has all the necessary vitamins and minerals Keronians need."

I placed the fruit in my mouth to taste the decadent juice of this 'starfruit,'" Sugoy." I murmured.

"I though you'd like it." She laughed.

I reached for my scarf to wipe my mouth, but found it wasn't around my neck, "W-where's my scarf?!" I freaked out.

"Oh, sorry." She walked to a cabinet and pulled out a black, silky pile of fabric, "I guess I forgot to take it out right when you woke up." She walked back and handed it to me, "I know how much it means to you."

"Thank you." I took it from her and wrapped it around my neck, letting it embrace me in its warmth.

"I know you just woke up, but you should probably get some rest."

"I'm not tired." I whined.

"Then just sit still. We can talk to you if you need social contact." Natoto examined some files.

"Excuse me, Natoto." Churara stepped in.

"Oh?" He spun around in his chair, "Churara-senpai? What seems to be ailing you?"

"I was training with Shubaba-dono and I kinda slipped and smashed my hand." She held out her left arm then turned her head into my direction, "Imouto? Good morning, sleepy head." She giggled over the throbbing pain in the hand.

"Very funny." I sighed.

Natoto took the older girl's hand and examined it, "Seems like broken bones and vessels. How heavy's your mace again?"

"I think it's about three kilos." She winced as he pressed an exposed nerve.

"That'll do it. You have to be more careful. If this happens on the actual battlefield, you'd probably be dead." He took the gauze off the stand next to me, "It should take the rest of the trip there in order to heal. Since you're ambidextrous, I suggest you move on to a one-handed weapon until it heals."

"I guess, but I can't remember the last time I used a one-handed weapon, so I may be a little rusty."

"It's better than the alternative."

"Well, It'll remind me of third grade. Ah, those were the days. Like when I almost slit Ukeke's throat or mad Ukeke bleed. My favorite was when he bled enough that he had to go to the hospital."

"You really hate Ukeke-Senpai, don't you?" I sighed.

"He's a jerk. Everyone else, that didn't go to your school, would agree with me."

"So the rest of you are from the same primary school?" I stared a bit too much.

"Yes?" She responded with more of a questioning tone, "There are only two campuses in the district that are allowed to graduate into MHS."

"I knew that." I lied.

"Sure you did." She laughed again. It seems that you can never catch this girl on a bad day, "Now, Imouto, how do you feel? You don't feel like your head tore open, right?"

"Churara-Senpai. We were going to wait until she figured out to tell her that." Korara sighed.

"It doesn't bother me." I moved my hand toward the bandages on my head, "Although I didn't notice, it doesn't bother me. I guess I'm just used to it."

"You act like you split your head open a lot as a kid." Churara looked at me with a questioning expression.

"That's because she has." Natoto looked at my records.

"Just how long have you been talking to my aunt?" I faced him, already exhausted.

"I didn't have to pry. She was glad that I took care of her son and niece so she easily gave me more information than requested."

"Yeah, that sounds like her." I sunk into the bed.

"She's nice." He laughed, "Makes me wonder how you turned out to be so serious and short tempered."

"Temper is natural to me, not learned, and I think I got serious from Uncle."

"Would I know who your uncle is?"

"I don't know... He has the title 'Demon Sergeant,' but I don't know how far that goes."

"Ah... Now I see why you're serious about work." There was a dark feeling in the air.

"I wanted to be in the military to help out my cousin. I was given the choice whether or not I wanted to go to the same primary school or to go to the regular one where they were taught how to use legos. I thought that would've been so boring. I don't really take work seriously, since I always let Keroro Nii-san make the plans and be the leader of all the missions we were given. I may be the highest rank, but that's just because I can easily chop someone up into mince meat. I have only four friends and I can't really say I'm specifically attached to any of them."

"Go to sleep. I don't think you're able to process your thoughts completely."

"Fine. I do have a slight stinging feeling in my cerebrum."

"It's probably healing, and you know where that is how?"

"Do you think someone as intelligent as me wouldn't take the offer of a biology class. Never mind, anyways. It was a slight jolt, nothing to worry about." I rolled over and closed my eyes, taking in nothing but silence.

**Sorry about the ending, I just wanted this chapter to be over with.**


End file.
